No one
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] - NaLu - ¿Alguna vez has sentido una enorme conexión con una persona a la que recién conoces? Lucy conoce como una comedia a Natsu, sin bargo existe la chispa desde el primer momento, pero existen factores en contra, sus familias, su vida... pero al verdadero amor, nada ni nadie puede separarlo.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad... de alguien más que recibe mucho dinero seguramente... y como soy pobre y no tengo ni un quinto para comprar a estos fabulosos personajes, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, o sea, no gano nada escribiendo esto (dhu)_ xD!

.

* * *

**.**

**No One**

**.**

**Charm of the Dragon**

**.**

**1/3  
.**

* * *

.

¿Alguna vez has sentido una enorme conexión con una persona a la que recién conoces? Como si el destino jugara con nosotros en un enorme tablero, colocando tales y tales fichas de forma maestra y caprichosa, al grado de observar a alguien en una banca del parque y acercarte porque en verdad su rostro es familiar y no solo para ligar ¿Qué te parece leer una historia así? ¿Te llama la idea? ¡Vamos allá!

Corre inicios de mes de Enero del año dos mil catorce en la bella ciudad de Londres en el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte... como el nombre es muy largo, lo dejaremos en Inglaterra, el país de los sconnes y el té, donde una monarquía lo rige de forma justa, pero el punto de esta historia se centra en un sencillo pero conocido bar llamado "Fairy Tail", su fundadora era una famosa bailarina que sufrió un accidente que aunque la dejó volver a caminar, la obligó a dejar los escenarios.

Primera jugada del destino: Mavis Vermilion conoce a Purehito, Warrod Sequen y Yuriy Dreyar. Con ellos en la jugada, un lazo largo de muchas personas comenzó a crecer hasta el día y la historia actual, los fundadores de Fairy Tail crearon no solo un local que ha prevalecido a través de los años, también una familia que en las buenas y las malas se brindan una mano amiga, una familia que consta de un orfanato y un instituto también: Magnolia y Fairy Hills, respectivamente.

Actualmente a cargo de Makarov Dreyar, el hijo de Yuriy, con diversos encargados en el local de tres pisos de alto, es una enorme y famosa familia en la bella ciudad londinense, no por algo tienen más de noventa años funcionando, inclusive a pesar de las dos grandes guerras.

Ahí vamos a la segunda jugada del destino: nueva corporación en crecimiento, la empresa Heartfilia, encargada de monopolizar poco a poco el negocio de la hostelería en todo el país... iban por buen camino, por ello Jude Heartfilia centró su atención en tan llamativo local.

Primera oferta: rechazada.

La herencia de las hadas no se vendería ni por todo el oro del mundo, para cualquiera eso sería un "Nunca venderán" pero para el hombre ambicioso fue un "Regrese cuando tenga una mejor oferta" y ciertamente ¿Cómo es que alguien entiende tan mal esas palabras? Ambición que se vuelve codicia, señores, ambición y codicia.

Segunda oferta: rechazada inclusive con insistencia.

Existen personas ciertamente caprichosas que al no obtener lo que desean, sencillamente pierden un poco de su cordura, aunque existía una persona que mantenía a Jude aun en cordura, una mujer, exactamente una joven-adulta ¿Nombre clave? Lucy Heartfilia... su hija, la viva imagen de su eterno amor, Layla.

Tercera jugada y estás fuera, aquí es cuando comienza esta historia... pues como todo cliché, la princesa de cuento termina siendo el detonante de una historia.

Con dieciocho años cumplidos el pasado primero de Julio, Lucy Heartfilia es una bella chica de rubiales cabellos y luceros como chocolate líquido, una sonrisa brillante como las estrellas y un cuerpo de infarto con curvas protuberantes pero equilibradas, buena, dulce pero con carácter, así que no la hagas enfadar porque hasta el gran hombre de negocios no puede darle contra a una encabronada Lucy... y conste que eso, como todo, lo heredó de su madre.

Es fácil sin embargo, que llame la atención cuando sale con sus amigas, Flare Corona y Yukino Aguria, un par de amigas que conoció en el jardín de niños y que, inclusive al ir en distintas universidades –Flare en Raven Soul, Yukino en Sabertooth y Lucy en Space Glow –, siguen saliendo juntas; esa noche que el juego dio inicio, era la primera salida como universitarias en las calles ¿Porque no disfrutar la vida?

También ¿Porque rayos tenían que salir solas? Simple: Orga, Rufus, Sting, Rogue, Loke, Sagitario, Tauro, Cancer y el resto del sexo masculino que conocen entre las tres, está entretenido mirando soccer en una "Noche de chicos"... santo fútbol. Sin embargo no se preocuparon por ello, cuando estas en compañía de tus amigos es en lo último que piensas, por eso salieron al club _Fabric_ a bailar toda la noche ¿Saben cual es la fortuna de ser hermosa y tener influencias? Que las largas filas de este tipo de lugares no son impedimento para la diversión de entrar y bailar un poco sobre la pista _Bodysonic_ del club nocturno.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron bailando y bebiendo solas, no fue hasta por eso de las dos horas transcurridas que comenzaron a sentirse mareadas y decidieron tomar asiento un momento para recuperar las energías, fue aquí cuando fueron abordadas por tres tipos que sin perder tiempo se presentaron y exigieron su nombre: Borga, Totomaru y Dan.

El resto de la hora las estuvieron hostigando, quedaron de irse del lugar una por una fingiendo iban al baño o a buscarse mutuamente, la primera en salir fue Yukino –porque siendo tan educada como es, no podría ser la última en salir –, seguida de Flare que es la que mejor supo manejar al molesto de Totomaru y sus acosos con su actitud algo... ¿Yandere? Bueno la última en salir fue Lucy, quien preocupada de que sus amigas no la hubieran llamado por teléfono, se excusó de ir a buscarlas por estar preocupada...

Y de verdad lo estaba, no por algo era la una de la mañana y ellas estaban afuera, además de que por no tener lugar para estacionarse, tuvieron que dejar el auto a seis manzanas lejos. El aire fresco y húmedo golpeó su rostro cuando salió con éxito del club, comenzó a caminar con el frío golpeando sus brazos... puta madre, debió llevar un suéter, su vestido strapples negro a seis dedos sobre la rodilla junto a sus zapatillas abiertas plateadas le dificultaban el caminar por las aceras londinenses, revisando su celular fue que se dio cuenta la razón por la que no la "habían llamado" que es algo tan simple como "No tiene señal".

Gruñó irritada, tenía frío y comenzaba a desesperarse de tanto caminar con esos malditos tacones hermosamente caros, por ello y como si nada, los sacó de sus pies y comenzó a caminar algo más relajada, inclusive soltando su cabello antes recogido en una coleta de caballo alta con bucles cayendo, ahora un par de tirabuzones enmarcaban su rostro ligeramente sonrojado por el alcohol, su brillo labial había sido retocado y sus labios tenían el rosado pálido más llamativo, faltaban dos manzanas para llegar a su bendito auto.

Es aquí cuando el mundo hace sus jugadas y esa cadena tan fina como la seda, actúa...

Un traspié y un par de manos evitan que Lucy se vuelva amante del suelo tras un apasionado y mortal beso, cuando se gira para agradecer nota con horror como Dan es quien la sujetó, así que empieza a golpearlo con su bolsa de mano, el peli rojo la suelta para evitar que lo siga golpeando y Bora junto al otro raro se acercan, Lucy se ve en un aprieto cuando comienzan a preguntarle por sus adoradas amigas.

—¡Con un demonio, ya les dije que no se donde carajos se metieron! No tengo señal y tengo un frío de la mierda, así que dejen de estar fregando o los dejaré sin descendencia por esta y otra vida.

Esa señores lectores, es una Lucy encabronada.

—¡Entonces déjame llevarte a tu casa! —sugirió el idiota denso de Dan que no sentía el peligro de acercarse a la rubia y tomarle la mano.

Si tenía que ser sincera, estaba asustada y sus ojos lo gritaban, no podía simplemente ser llevada a su casa estando medio ebria por un chico desconocido con tendencia a decir estupideces, su padre la enviaría a un internado para monjas en Roma... literalmente, pues su grado de sobre protección era inhumano. Tampoco podía llegar a casa de Yukino de la misma forma, Ángel –la hermana mayor de Yukino –, era medio sádica y de una u otra manera terminaría diciendo la verdad a su padre... Flare... su casa ella misma la descartaba, su tutor legal, Ivan-no-se-que-carajos, no era algo que Lucy no quería volver a tratar en su vida.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_...

Su nerviosismo iba en aumento cuando sintió que Dan la comenzó a jalar de vuelta al club donde estaba el auto de Borga –detalles que alcanzó a escuchar en su debate mental –, fue cuando el mundo dio un vuelco entero en forma de un destello rosado... ¿Rosado? Si, rosado. De la nada un chico que le sacaba fácilmente media cabeza, algo bronceado y con una cabellera de llamativo rosa salmón-chicle (¿?), deshizo el agarre que Dan tenía sobre su muñeca con los tacones en su mano y tomó su mano libre hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

¿Has sentido como alguna vez tu corazón se acelera por un simple roce, con una caricia correctamente colocada? ¿Has sentido esas malditas mariposas golpeteando tu estómago como si quisieran romperlo y atravesar la piel para salir y formar un puto arcoíris? Oh tal vez tu corazón palpitar a la velocidad del latido de un pequeño colibrí... ¿No? Pues en esos momentos, fue la primera vez que la Heartfilia lo sintió... con ese chico.

—Hey, corre —soltó con una sonrisa que Lucy juró hacía comerciales de dentífrico, sencillamente despedía un aura brillante envidiable que hasta las mismas estrellas envidiarían, eso sin olvidar sus ojos jade despampanantes llenos de vida.

El dragón había capturado a la princesa.

De acuerdo, quizá no es la mejor metáfora pero si la más acertada, después de todo, eso era el adorable y energético americano: Natsu Dragneel, para un juego más divertido, uno de los más jóvenes trabajadores de Fairy Tail. Respecto a su historia, Natsu es el hijo de un estadounidense con una madre inglesa, cuando su padre, Igneel Dragneel, falleció, la tutela pasó a su madre quien vivía con los abuelos del peli rosa, quienes nunca aceptaron el nacimiento de Natsu, ya que no era alguien de "fina" familia, inclusive si era el amor de su hija.

Un año después debido a la delicada salud de Saori, esta falleció y Natsu quedó solo en aquella casona rodeado de personas que no lo querían, así que el peli rosa hizo lo que cualquier niño cuando está asustado... correr de ahí ¿Qué niño quiere terminar en un internado o en un orfanato? Bueno, eso fue antes de que conociera el orfanato Magnolia, donde poco a poco fue haciendo amigos de toda la vida.

Actualmente con diecinueve años, el Dragneel trabaja y estudia los fines de semana –por ello no bebe más que los fines de vacaciones –, pero la razón principal de que estuviera fuera de su cómodo sofá mientras estudia contra su voluntad –que si fuera por él, trabajaría toda la semana y no estudiaría –, eran sus estúpidos amigos que lo habían secuestrado mientras estudiaba para su examen.. que sería la próxima semana, pero digamos que la escuela nunca fue su fuerte.

Ahora al ser el único consciente de sus actos –hablando de dientes para afuera, que siempre termina haciendo estupideces –, fue al único que lograron mandar a comprar más cervezas a Fairy Tail, a sabiendas que Mirajane lo golpearía por pedir dicha bebida en fin de semana, antes de que lograra explicar si quiera el que no eran para que él las bebiera.

El camino de la casa de Gajeel –la casa de Gray estaba descartada por su padre, que Silver puede ser un demonio si se entera de que su hijo bebe con el pretexto de un partido –, a FT fue corto, realmente lo fue, por eso se dio una vuelta a pie por los alrededores, estaba algo fastidiado por no lograr comprender del todo que tenía que ver Calculo diferencial con su carrera, Medicina, así que caminar lo refrescaría...

Nunca esperó ver a un ángel por las calles... aunque a cualquier conocido de Natsu lo que le hubiera sorprendido no es la chica, sino que el asexual le prestara atención a la chica en cuestión... Los milagros existen, señores.

Pero es que el hecho de verla simplemente ir discutiendo con su teléfono, hablar sola y quejarse a cada paso, le resultó muy divertido e interesante, más cuando la chica se quitó sus brillantes tacones y soltó su largo cabello hasta media espalda, contuvo el aliento... se veía como una diosa, el gesto de su rostro estaba notoriamente más relajado y su sonrisa le hizo sonreír en respuesta... esa chica era rara y lo hacía sentir raro, nunca tuvo tanto impulso de correr y abrazar a alguien como con ella, la verdad ya parecía un acosador al seguirla casi en automático desde la acera contraria.

¿Alguna vez has visto a una chica en vestido con los hombros descubiertos, el cabello cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y gritando enfurecida mientras parece que te va a asesinar con la punta de sus tacones? Entonces no has visto el lado más sexy de una mujer, ese en el que puedes callarla con un beso... Ok, ahora si estaba raro, además de Lisanna, su casi hermana, no había besado a nadie más (y cometió incesto según él), por ello el que quisiera besar a otro ser vivo –aparte de su gato, Happy y su profesora Grandine cuando le dijo que estaba aprobado con B –, le resultaba aún más extraño que esa chica.

La verdad es que por andar pensando en todo eso no se dio cuenta de que ese tipo molesto comenzó a llevarla hacia un lado que, evidentemente no quería ir la de ojos chocolates (wow, se fijó en sus ojos, está grave), así que hizo lo que cualquier persona sensata haría: le metió un puñetazo en la quijada al tipo ese y tomó la mano de la chica –la verdad no notó lo de los dedos entrelazados –, para brindarle una sonrisa y salir corriendo de ahí como Mavis les dejó.

Ignorando a drede el que las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas y que sentían que en cualquier momento podrían sentir que su corazón se les saldría del pecho para bailar flamenco y luego una danza irlandesa, corrieron como locos dos manzanas, con ese trio loco a una manzana atrás, giraron en la esquina y llegaron a donde los dos tenían su coche, pero claro, en esos momentos Lucy estaba más concentrada en no vomitar mariposas con arcoíris al sentir el calor emitido de ese sencillo agarre, por ello como si nada, ambos subieron al sencillo modelo (en serio, se lo regaló Elfman a Natsu y el peli rosa le hizo modificaciones para que funcionara), que solo usaba en casos necesarios, como el comprar esos dos botes de cerveza en el maletero del auto.

Las llaves en su lugar y el acelerador a fondo consiguieron que ambos salieran de ahí como alma que lleva Zeref –el esposo de la fundadora... broma local –, ignorando a su sentido común hasta que el Dragneel se detuvo justo frente al edificio donde vivía... luego de un minuto de silencio, ambos se soltaron a reír como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, riendo de la mejor broma de sus vidas. Paulatinamente las risas se fueron apagando, el primero en prestar atención a lo que sucedía fue el de ojos jade, quien viró su vista a la hermosa chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Creo que eso fue raro —atinó a decir el chico y centró su atención en acomodar su inseparable bufanda blanca en su cuello —, en fin... me llamo Natsu Dragneel ¿Tu eres?

—Lucy —respondió en un reflejo mientras sus luceros chocolate recorrían la figura de su nuevo héroe personal... algo le decía que podía confiar en él, su corazón le gritaba eso.

—Lindo nombre Luigui.

—"Lucy".

—Luce.

—Maldita sea, es Lucy, de "Lucky" pero sin la "k", "Lucy" ¿Entendido, Natsu?

—Estaba jugando, Lucy.

Oh mierda, esa sonrisa de vuelta, era tan... tan... ¿Tan que? Bueno, sencillamente sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo como si le hubieran encendido fuego; el chico se estiró en el el asiento y después de un corto silencio, extendió su mano hacia la rubia.

—Es un gusto el conocerte, Lucy. —Natsu no entendía exactamente que lo había llevado a sencillamente acercarse a ella y llevarla lejos de todos esos idiotas, tampoco entendía la razón por la que terminó por soltar aquello de tal forma, todo era tan... raro.

—Ajam... —ella lo escuchó y terminó estrechando su mano de vuelta, ahí estaba otra vez esa extraña pero familiar sensación de "hogar", ambos lo conocían, el problema radicaba en que fue hace tiempo y ninguno reconocía aquel sentimiento entre toda la gama que durante años experimentaron, era una reacción natural el sonreír en su compañía —. Un placer conocerte, Natsu.

—¿Quieres un café?

—¿Eh?

—Me refiero, esta haciendo frío y parece que lo estas resintiendo... Mejor me callo.

Escondió su boca en su bufanda y aprovechó ese lapsus para sacarse su chaqueta de algodón negra con detalles en blanco, terminando por pasarla lento por los hombros de la copiloto hasta cubrir sus brazos, recibió un asentimiento de su parte que no comprendió hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Me encantaría tomar ese café.

Bueno... quizá fue la princesa quien domó al dragón...

.

**...**

.

Fueron dos largas semanas desesperantes las que el peli rosa tuvo que esperar para volver a ver a esa su princesa, entre las clases de la chica, el empleo del chico y diversos factores, la fecha se había aplazado, pero después de una larga insistencia del chico y la amenaza a sus bellas y costosas zapatillas (que no recordó su existencia hasta que él las mencionó), fue que concordaron esa cita.

Su segunda cita a consideración de Natsu, la primera para Lucy...

Por eso debía ser especial... porque una princesa lo merece, porque el dragón puede ser el héroe.

Aunque la verdad, faltaba un día para la cita y ahora maldecía a su nulo instinto romántico por existir como una llama en un iceberg, pues su cabeza estaba derritiéndose de tanto pensar sin obtener resultado alguno; a unas mesas de la barra del bar Fairy Tail, el Fullbuster y el Redfox se reían a costa del sufrimiento ajeno proveniente del peli rosa, estaba condenadamente cursi sin que se diera cuenta, además de sufrir por no haber podido volver a ver desde entonces a aquella rubia.

Sin embargo existía alguien que estaba muy atenta al progreso y las reacciones del torturado Dragneel, la casamentera número uno de todo Fairy Tail... y de toda la cadena Fairy: Mirajane Strauss. La albina es la encargada del papeleo y manejo del dinero del bar, además de ser mesera durante el día, además es la hermana mayor de la chica que fraternalmente más quiere al chico que parece morir en la barra (Lisanna).

Pero quitando esa dulzura, lo que Mirajane realmente estaba observando eran sus síntomas favoritos: enamoramiento. ¡Ah! Ella era feliz cuando ese sentimiento pululaba por todas las personas, por ello al percatarse de que Natsu estaba enamorado, no dudó en observarlo, por ello no notó hasta entonces la mirada burlona que le estaban dedicando al chico los "mejores amigos" de este... con esos amigos no necesitas enemigos, Natsu.

Era viernes, día en que el lugar está casi por completo lleno, eso es igual a que mucha más gente observó el sufrimiento del siempre animado Dragneel, fue cuando ni Lisanna ni Mirajane pudieron soportar más aquello y se acercaron a la barra donde solo él y Cana Alberona –la mejor bebedora de Fairy Tail –, se encontraban, por su parte detrás de la barra Laxus observaba disimuladamente al sufrido... digo, a Natsu, quien soltó su décimo suspiro. La mayor de los Strauss se encontró dejando un plato con carne cubierta de salsa extra picante, la favorita del chico...

Él no probó bocado, todo el mundo se preocupó por ello... Mirajane actúa justo ahora.

—Natsu ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada Mira.

—Oh, claro que tienes algo, llevas suspirando más veces de las que puedo contar y te aseguro todo el mundo está preocupado de que ni tu comida hayas probado

Auch...

—Bueno yo...

—¿Si?

—Yo...

—Ajam...

—Pues...

—¡Con un demonio Natsu, juro que si no me dices que tienes, te encierro en el cuarto de castigos! —bueno... Mirajane es la mujer más paciente del mundo, cuando no se trata de tu vida amorosa.

—Vale es solo que... invité a salir a una chica...

—¡¿Qué?! —sorpresa general.

—Solo que no tengo ni idea de a donde llevarla... —sorpresa femenina.

—¿Quizá a un restaurante? —sugirió Lisanna ¿Cuando carajos llegó a su lado?

—Solo haz que venga a este lugar a que disfrute —habló Cana.

—Mejor llévala al parque y entrégale un ramo de flores —sugirió Wendy.

—¿Una cena casera? —habló Levy.

—Juvia piensa que una salida en el parque acuático es muy romántica.

—Tal vez un lugar lleno de postres —se escuchó a ¡¿Erza?! En el fondo.

—El parque de diversiones.

—El museo.

—Exposición de arte.

—Un restaurante caro.

Los hombres se quedaron con cara de sorpresa ¿Porque el flama parlarlante tenía a todas las chicas a su alrededor? Todas ayudando a un complicado peli rosa, de pronto Mirajane las mandó a callar al observar a Natsu sin poder decidir, parecía estar más confundido.

—A ver Natsu... dime ¿Cómo es esa chica? Platícanos de ella y así te ayudaremos mejor —con la sabiduría de una casamentera, la mayor de los Strauss habló.

—Pues Lucy es...

—¿Se llama Lucy? ¡Qué lindo! —habló Lisanna y su hermana la regañó con la mirada.

—Bueno Lucy es... brillante —suspiro y todas contienen la respiración —. Es cálida, como una estrella, brilla como una, aunque tiene apariencia de ser frágil como una hermosa muñeca, puede intimidarte si la haces molestar, aunque hace un puchero muy lindo cuando esta enojada.

La siguió describiendo, que su cabello, que su nariz cuando duerme –la mayoría lo interrumpió para pedir detalles de ello y contó como se conocieron –, que su sonrisa, que sus labios, que le gusta tal y tal cosa, que siempre habla mucho, que se ve linda hasta por web cam... que inclusive lo escandalosa que llega a ser es divertido y le gusta hacerla reír; si alguien le hubiera dicho a las chicas del gremio que el más asexual de los chicos es tan románticamente estúpido, no se lo hubieran tragado si no fuera por ahora el escucharlo.

Le ofrecieron muchas opciones pero el Dragneel encontró un pero para todo, estaba exasperando a todas y cada una de las féminas del lugar, cuando aquella que inició todo golpeó con las palmas de sus manos la barra, ella llegó a su límite.

—Solo elige un estúpido lugar Dragneel, una cita es con quien, no donde, solo no la lleves a carreras o a las luchas o a un partido.

—Pero quiero que sepa lo mucho que significa para mi, una cota como cualquiera que esos cursis que se ríen de mi sufrimiento –hijos de puta –, les prepararon a ustedes no tendría sentido. Solo la vi una vez y me quede sin puto aire, un día me bastó para enamorarme, dos semanas para saber que sin ella sufro al grado de ni tener ganas de responder a los estúpidos insultos del estúpido de Gray o el estúpido de Gajeel.

Se quedó sin aire por lo rápido que lo dijo, sin embargo se recuperó para observar las dos reacciones de parte de todos en el lugar: burla –que si consiguió algunas carcajadas en el fondo –, y por las chicas, una cara que grita "Aawww" ante la estúpidamente tierna declaración del chico. Es entonces cuando Levy sale de su ensoñación y comenta que debe ir a su trabajo nocturno en la biblioteca.

¿Es un corto circuito o la bombilla del cerebro de Dragneel de verdad se encendió? Ah, si se encendió, igualmente una de las sillas de la barra salió volando directo al lugar de donde las risas se originaban, dando en la espalda de un gigantón albino –Elfman –, terminando por rebotar en la cabeza de mata negra azulina –Gray –, y la mata negro carbón –Gajeel –, causando de inmediato el enojo en estos tipos.

A pesar de ello la sonrisa de Natsu iluminó el lugar, tenía una idea brillante, ignoró un momento la pelea y llegó hasta la pequeña peli azul Mcgarden, la tomó por los hombros y la agitó con fiereza (enojando de paso el doble a su novio el Redfox).

—¡Eso Levy, la biblioteca!

Cara de "¿Qué onda contigo?" general, incluyendo a Levy.

—Ella adora los libros, en la azotea... según Gajeel, hay un pequeño invernadero —Levy y el mencionado se sonrojan como faritos de navidad, además de Mira, nadie lo notó así que el oji jade siguió hablando —, entonces coloco una mesa con mantel y velas, levanto el parasol y listo... aunque solo lo conseguiré en tu turno Levy, cuando estén las estrellas... la noche... ya sabes

Eso sería algo digno de ver. –El gremio en general pensando después del plan de Natsu ¡Buena suerte! Aunque hay que aplaudirle... una vista así es algo que no se espera todos los días.

El dragón después de todo, puede acercar a la princesa a las estrellas con sus alas.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Hey! Holis (?) yo andaba trabajando en la continuación de "Fire in the road" cuando mi troll reproductor de youtube me puso ese video y leyendo la letra... pues esto va tomando forma. Va a ser un three shot, de esos que dicen "Me arden los ojos de leerlo" xD este es el cap más corto de los tres (es en serio) así que espero lo disfruten :3**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada Uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
